Together For Never
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: When Catherine, Edward and Bella's 14 year old daughter befriends a wolf, Kieran Black, she realizes how much her life is to change. When the voltori appear and something extrodinary happens can the vampires and wolves set aside their differances?
1. Family Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters or themes

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters or themes.

Chapter 1:

_**This story will be, unlike the FFATWR story, told in Catherine's POV unless told otherwise!**_

_**Family Movies**_

_The meadow was decorated perfectly. There was a silk runner going up in between the white chairs creating an isle and walking path. There were candles within the wild flowers causing the meadow to glow. It was twilight. The sun was just setting and dad was standing in the front of the minister. The music started to play and my mom's friends Angela and Ben were walking up the isle. Next went Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper and finally... me and Angela's son Tomas. I was in a puffy white dress and was throwing pink and red flower pedals while Tomas (Who was only 2 at the time) went up holding the pillow with the 'rings'. A new music began to play and the camera zoomed showing my mother walking down the isle. She was walking alone since my grandfather, Grandpa Charlie, died before I was born. My mom looked beautiful in her white wedding gown. It was a long dress with lace covering every part of it. She looked like Cinderella with her hair culled and up on top of her head and the crystal tiara on holding on the veil. As she walked, she didn't trip until she got to Edward (my dad) and that caused everyone to laugh. Thankfully he caught her or she would have ripped Aunt Alice's hand made dress. _

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness this man and this woman in the bind of holy matrimony. If there is anyone who does not agree to this marriage please speak now." The minister began. The crowd was silent and then he began again. "Now, Edward and Isabella have asked to recite their own vows so... please pledge your love to each other now." My mom smiled and blushed and Dad smiled too. _

_"Bella. Before you... my life was empty. I was living in a dark world where nothing could please me. I had nothing to live for until you came along. When you sat next to me that first day in biology I admit that I was nervous to be around you but then, I got to know you and before I knew it I was in love. I will never leave you or hurt you... again as that surly hurt you and I, you more then me and I wouldn't like to ever do that again. Besides the fact that you complete me, you gave me the most wonderful thing any man in the world could ask for. Our wonderful and beautiful daughter Catherine. With this ring I now give myself, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to you forever and a day." my dad said while happily slipping the ring on my mom's hand._

_"Edward, I used to live in a world where I never existed. In Phoenix I was a nobody and then I moved here and before you I was suddenly the most known person in the town. You made me feel special, but still normal. I knew you were the one that I would love forever after you treated me like I was anybody else... except for the fact that you would tell me you loved me and you would constantly picking me up when I fell. (my dad chuckled) I will always be your heart and I will be with you forever. With this ring I give myself willingly over to you and your family for eternity." my mom stated, blushing. _

_"Now, with the power invested in me and the state of Washington I pronounce you man and wife. Edward you may kiss your bride."_

_"Finally." my dad whispered before kissing my mom hard on the lips. I ran up to my parents and hugged them while they kissed. I was only 4 so, what could they expect? My mom and dad walked out holding hands. Unlike most weddings though, my dad was carrying me while walking down with my mom. _

_THE END _

We were all now sitting in front of the TV watching the end of the wedding. My parents were sitting with each other... my mom sobbing tearless sobs and my dad was smiling as if it was his wedding all over again.

"Happy 10th anniversary love." He whispered. I smiled. They didn't bother me anymore when they did this anymore. I really got over it by the time I was 10.

"Okay... Edward, stop. Catherine, time for bed. Everyone is leaving in an hour or so and you need to get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow!" my mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, first day of high school! It's going to be _so_ much FUN!" Uncle Emmett boomed.

"Mom, why don't any of you have to go to school anymore? _You_ all look like teenagers.!"

"Catherine baby, we've all finished high school at least once and it would completely suck if we had to go through with that again." Emmett stated.

"Well, um... what if one of the neighbors asks why you aren't in school?"

"We'll say we are home schooled. I don't think that anything will happen, but... who knows wht the future may bring." Alice giggled. I heard dad hit is head wiyh his hands, of course aunt Alice would know the future.

"Fine." I grumbled while going up to my room. I brushed my teeth in my bathroom and then closed my door. I knew it was going to be a long day tomorrow but I couldn't sleep. I grabbed my favorite book, a great and terrible beauty by Libba Bray, and read until I heard a knock at my door.

"Yea?" I moaned.

"Can I come in?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, sure... what's up?"

"You're reading again? Baby, its 12:00 in the morning. Please go to sleep." He said while taking the book from my hands. He kissed my forehead and then shut my light while walking out of the room. I closed my eyes and then let darkness take over me.

**A/n: So, there's chapter 1. Please... tell me what you think. REVIEW!! Btw, I completely made up that wedding so... don't be mad at me!**


	2. Kieran

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Chapter 2

_**Kieran**_

"Catherine!!" my mom's voice boomed. "Get out of bed. You have school today!"

"No, 5 more minutes!" I whispered. I slammed my head under the pillow until I heard more yelling.

"Catherine Elizabeth Cullen, get your butt out of bed or I'll get the Emmett!" With that I was up and already getting dressed. No need to replay what happened last year... I ended up going to school with a headache because of my mom. I picked out my outfit yesterday (with help from Aunt Alice). Dark skinny jeans, UGGS, a light blue cami and a dark blue juicy jacket. I applied my make-up and brushed my hair before bounding down the stairs.

"Catherine, there are pancakes on the table and you know where everything else is. I'm leaving early... going shopping with Aunt Alice... again so Dad will drive you to school. He should be back any minute with the boys, they went hunting early this morning." my mom exclaimed while running out the front door. Normally she would take her time in the morning but because Aunt Alice needed her out of the house now I guess that she didn't want to be forcibly dragged out of the house. Even with her vampire speed she was sometimes late to get to wherever with Aunt Alice and I really don't think she wants to re live those experiences. You could never say that my life was completely normal. Of course I am a 15 year old girl who goes to school and thinks boys are cute and love to shop but other then the normal things all girls do, I am half vampire. My mom is human and my dad is vampire so I am half and half. You may think my life is cool but, it does have its disadvantages. First of all, I will never die because one day I will become a full vampire. Secondly, I cannot fall in love because I can easily hurt and/or kill the other person. (I try not to have friends for the same reason.) I cannot participate in gym or any other sports because of my speed and strength and I cannot go out in the sunlight because it will give away my secret. Other then that, my life is awesome.

"Catherine, ready to go?" dad yelled from outside. He honked the horn telling me we had to go, ready or not. I grabbed my backpack and slowly, slower then a human pace, walked out to my dad's Volvo. I could tell he was getting angry because I was doing this to him. I kind of think its fun... until he comes and yells at me for doing it. Then it's not fun at all. Once inside the car I turned on the radio and started singing along with the song. "I keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding lov-"

"No."

"Why not?" I cried.

"That isn't music I want you listening to." He replied while popping in a Debussy CD. Seriously, I think he was the only one that still used CD's. I leaned my head against the window and looked at the scenery we were passing by. I smiled. This is the place where my parents met. I thought about all of the memories that must of happened in this small little town of forks.

"Catherine, we're here." my dad stated. I looked out the window and saw Forks high school.

"Now, be careful baby and good luck. Call us if you need us... I love you!"

"Bye dad" I said as I got out of the Volvo. I started walking to the office building and retrieved my schedule. There was a large group in line already in the office, but it wasn't the line of people that caused me to stand farther away then necessary. It was their scents. They all smelled like dogs. Ugh. I shuttered at the thought of attending a school with them.

"Hi, I'm Catherine Cullen and I just transferred from Henderige Private School in Alaska. I'm here for my schedule." I asked the short red-headed secretary that was behind the desk. It took 10 minutes for my turn.

"Ah... a Cullen. Any relation to the 7 Cullen's that used to live here in Forks?" she asked while surfing through a pile of papers.

"Um, actually yes. Edward Cullen is my father." Oh really? He only graduated some 14 years ago. What's your mother's name?"

"Bella Cullen, formerly Bella Swan." She dropped the stack of papers that were on her desk and looked at me.

"Oh well... yes... um... here's your schedule and these are the..." She showed me all of the easiest routes to get to my classes. As I walked to my first period class I wondered about how many times I would be asked the same question about my family today. Whatever.

As I entered the Social Studies classroom, I looked around. There was only one free table and thankfully it was in the back. I know I'm smart but I don't like to be noticed. The class was loud with people chatting with each other. I bet they were talking about what they were doing over the long weekend. I stared out the window until the teacher came in.

"Take your seats, take your seats class. Good Morning. I'm Mr. (A/N: I can't remember Ben, Angela Weber's, boyfriend's name) for those of you that don't already know me. I'm very pleased to introduce our new students Catherine Cullen and Kieran Black. Now, Catherine, please introduce yourself." I stood up and looked around the classroom. Everyone was looking at me causing me to blush.

"Um.. My name is Catherine Cullen, I love to read and write, run and my parents both went to this school for high school along with my aunts and uncles. I have lived in Seattle, Alaska and now here." I mumbled.

"Oh my... Catherine, what are your parent's names?"

"Edward and Bella?" I questioned.

"Oh... Well, yes... old friends of mine. Welcome Catherine... now where is--" the teacher was cut off by a student running through the classroom door.

"I'm sorry I'm late... the secretary couldn't find my schedule. I'm Kieran Black and I'm a transfer student from the La Push reservation." the boy stated. He was sort of cute. He had black hair that was long enough so that it touched the top of his eyes, he had a nice smile and was obviously strong.

"I'm Mr. (A/N...?" ) and I'm your Social Studies teacher. Now, you can take a seat next to Catherine. She is also new here at Forks High school."

"I have a question... why is he here if he lives in La Push?" a girl in front of me asked.

"Last Friday, when you all had off because of a teacher's convention, the La Push high school had a fire and they closed it until further notice. The principle here at Forks decided to take in these students for the remainder of the school year so... you will be meeting many new people here at school during your next classes." He walked up to the board and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Congratulations class... the seats you have chosen today are now your seats for the rest of the school year. The person sitting next to you will be your partner for the next project which I will be giving you details on in a few seconds. For this project, you will need to create, with your partner, a new nation or country. In this packet you will see all of the other requirements for this new nation project."

--

**New Nation Project**

_**Instructions:**_

_You are to plan and create a nation somewhere in the world. Throughout this project, you will need to utilize skills and lessons learned from class._

_You may place it over an existing area or fill in an unoccupied space. Many of your plans should be creative, yet logical. Your plans must not exceed our current technology or scientific abilities. Topics you need to plan for will include map skills, government structure, currency, presence of conflicts, environmental issues, and more._

--

A/N: Topaz, doesn't it sound familiar? 

The teacher read us the first half of the packet while we silently read along.

"Now, I will let you take the last couple minutes to begin planning your country, or to get to know each other." I looked over at my new partner. This boy or wolf however didn't smell like the others. His scent was sweet and nice. I know he is still a wolf by the way he looks but, other then that... he is beautiful.

"Hi, um... I'm Kieran and I guess we're partners. I was thinking... because we are both new, do you want to hang out or sit together with some of my friends at lunch? Their all great and..." I cut him off.

"Sure. I would love to." I replied with out thinking.

"Great, it should be fun." I don't know how fun sitting with a bunch of wolves will be but... what the hell.

"Oh, and I think we should get this project started. You want to meet somewhere to work?" I asked.

"Yeah sure... um, but lets not go to either one of our houses. I don't think our parents would enjoy having us together... we're um... yeah..." he trailed off. He knew what I was... OMG!!

"Don't look so surprised Catherine... we can smell you like you can smell us... but you..."  
"Don't smell like you though I would right?" I questioned.

"Yea... why, same for you too??" he asked.

"Ugh huh... so where do you want to meet?"

"About we go down to first beach? You can go there... the treaty wont stop you from going there."

"What treaty?" I asked... confused.

"You don't know about the treaty... ugh. I'll explain it over lunch. Okay?" Suddenly the bell rang and I was off to my second period class that I sadly didn't have with Kieran... the only other class was English which is after lunch. I may have to get a new schedule.

Biology was boring, I already did the lab we were doing at my other school, so... Spanish drug on and on and on. I had to introduce myself in Spanish: "Hola, me llamo Catarina. Me gusta a leer, a escribe y cantar. Yo soy de primero Seattle y Denali Alaska. Mis padres se llaman Edward y Isabella. Tengo catore anos."**Hi, my name is Catherine. I like to read, write and sing. I am first from Seattle and Denali Alaska. My parents names are Edward and Isabella. I am 14 years old.**(A/N: It's not the best, but... I tried! I don't speak Spanish... only take it in school!)

As I entered the cafeteria I looked around for Kieran. I spotted him at a table in the middle with a bunch of other kids from La Push.

"Catherine!" he yelled. I waved and quickly walked over to the table. He pushed a boy over so I could sit next to him. This table smelled bad. Only Kieran smelled nice to me.

"Kieran, why is a vampire sitting with us." A boy with blond hair demanded.

"Jake, relax... she's nice and she's only half vampire. So, it's not completely counted." he stated.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce your new girlfriend?" Jake pressed. Kieran and I both blushed at his comment.

"This is Catherine Cullen. She just transferred here from Alaska and she is my social studies partner. Catherine, this is Jake, Cameron, Matt, Gaby, Emma, Laura, John, Ryan, and Amanda." Kieran murmured.

"Hi." we all said at once.

"Kieran, can you tell me about the treaty?" I whispered quietly.

"She doesn't know about the TREATY?" Jake practically yelled. I blushed and looked at my lunch tray.

"Okay well the treaty is something..." Kieran explained the entire treaty. I quikly understood why we couldn't go to his house or mine... if we... I mean I crossed the boundary line it would cause a complete and utter war between our two kinds. I couldn't bear fighting with my only friend here... I just needed to stay away from his line...

"Thanks for explaining that to me... that is something important that I'm surprised my parents didn't explain to me when we moved here. Just think... what would happen if I crossed the line without knowing." I said to Kieran while leaving the cafeteria.

"Yeah..." he drifted off.

"I liked your friends. Jake was..." I was lost for world.

"Annoying, obnoxious, stupid... jerky." Kieran quickly stated.

"Yeah..." I murmured.

"Don't worry. He's um... nosy. Don't take him personally. He does it to everyone and because you're really the only girl that I've ever talked to on my own... he was... being him and pressing me." he laughed.

"Yeah, he reminds me of my Aunt Alice. She's like that to... she's like an 'alive' jelly bean... she can get all in your face and... You get my point." The warning bell made me cut my little speech short.

"I'll see you later so we can walk over to the beach together. I'm guessing you don't know where it is."

"Yeah... thanks. Meet me in the front of the school" So that was the end of my first day of school. I have a new friend, a partner and a new secret to keep from my parents.

For the next chapter I am going to be doing the scene where they start the project and other... stuff... Please review me an idea for a name of their nation and where it should be. I am drawing a complete blank.

Example: Name: Jenalia

Location: Australia

(That was my country for this project. It could be anywhere in the world, on land or sea.)

**A/N: Okay guys, that's chapter 2! I wrote 9, yes 9pages so... YAY!! Please update and tell me what you think! I would like to thank my S.S. teacher because this is actually a project that he had us do. All of the idea's for the New Nation Project are directly our of the packet he gave us... word for word. Thanks Mr. W!**


	3. Authors note Important READ!

**_Hey everyone... this is yet again, an authors note. I would just like to announce that I am not going to be updating this story until I get a name for Keiran and Catherine's country. I already have chapter 3 uploaded onto my fan fiction account... all I need to do is insert the country's name a few times. The third chapter may not be the most interesting chapter in the story but it is a time filler that also has a clue to an unrolling problem that will develope as time goes on. It is between K and C and it will help make the story more dramatized. (I love DRAMA!!) I will soon be switching bewteen POV's just to make you understand what's happing more easily. I am contemplating on making the 4th chapter in KPOV just to help you/ make sure you understand what happen's in chapter 3. Well, more on that later. Review me or PM me your name idea's. Thanks._**

_OH and also, I was flipping through my setting on my account and realized that I had my annyonomous review ability disabled so I changed that and now everyone can review. I'm so sorry to those of you that tried and couldn't. My sincerest apologies. 14 days 33 min and 25 sec. until Breaking Dawn comes out! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Working with Kieran**_

I waited outside by the front of the school for ten minutes. I had many thoughts going through my mind: _Did he forget, is he just playing me, what if he got hurt, is he okay?, maybe he got detention or is talking to a teacher... _Finally he walked out of the building.

"Hey Catherine, how was your day?" I was going to ask him where he had been, but after looking into his dark brown eyes I decided he was forgiven.

"Um... okay. Gym was... interesting." I laughed. Suddenly Jake popped out of nowhere and started talking.

"Yeah K, I'm in her gym period and she is a total klutz. She fell over while tying her shoes, dripping a basketball and guess what, she fell when she was walking ACROSS the gym. It was hilarious!"

"Shut up Jake! Stop being a jerk!" Kieran boomed. I smiled... he was standing up for me.

"Come on Catherine, let's go..." he said putting his arm around my shoulders. He guided me the entire way there, to the beach. Thankfully today was an overcast day so I could be in the little bit of sun so I wouldn't glow. His skin was so warm compared to mine and it felt so good!

"Okay, let's get started..."

"What do you want to name it?" I asked.

"Um... I have no idea... let's see... Oh, how about Enemya. You know, because we are two enemies vampire and wolf creating one nation where they both shall live."

"AWSEOME great idea. Now for the shape I was thinking we could do something like a state so it would be easier to um... get the size. See if we knew the size of the state was so many sq. feet, we could just multiply it by how many times larger we want it to be." I said.

"Okay, we'll use the um... state of SC for this. Its easy way out and it's not square so... yeah!" Kieran replied. I took out my textbook and a few pieces of paper and began drawing the country. I drew it perfectly, thanks to my eye sight and hand eye coordination.

"So, Kieran, where do you want it to be?" I questioned. I looked up at him after he didn't answer.

"Why, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, confused. He was completely still and just staring at my eyes. I know this is always supposed to be romantic and stuff, but... it was sort of creeping me out.

"Kieran!" I yelled, starting to get scared. After I yelled he snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry Catherine; I've got to go... I remembered I needed to help my dad with something at home... ugh... I'm sorry. See you tomorrow morning!" he yelled while running with all of his stuff. He was fast, but I guess that a trait you get when you're a wolf.

BRINGGGGGGGG BRINGGGGGGGG BRINGGGGGGGG

"Hello?" I asked. My dad began talking so fast that I could barley understand what he was saying.

"CATHERINEELIZABETHCULLEN.WHERETHEHELLHAVEYOUBEEN? YOUDIDN'TCALLTOTELLWHEREYOUWERE/AREANDYOURAUNTALICECOULDNTSEEYOU!!WHEREAREYO--"Suddenly I heard my dad's voice get farther and farther away,

"Hey baby. It mom. Where are you? You didn't call..."

"Mom, I went to work on a project with my partner and I um... am lost and can't find my way home. Can someone come and pick me up?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'll send your aunt Rosalie. 'ROSALIE!! CAN YOU GO PICK UP CATHERINE?? SHE'S SOMEWHERE AND SHE NEEDS TO BE PICKED UP!'" I heard a door slam and I knew it would only be a few short minutes before I was home again...

**A/N: Okay guys. I came up with the name myself so I could update faster. Thanks to everyone who tried to come up with a name. I decided against using a location because... its not that big of a deal where it is. REVIEW!**

_**I now accept anonymous reviews! Sorry if you couldn't review before, I forgot to enable it!**_

**-Twilighter 5**

_**I own nothing that previously belonged to Stephenie Meyer!! **__****_


	5. Chapter 5

Together For Never

_**Together For Never**_

_**By Twilighter5**_

_Previously..._

_"Why, why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, confused. He was completely still and just staring at my eyes. I know this is always supposed to be romantic and stuff, but... it was sort of creeping me out._

_"Kieran!" I yelled, starting to get scared. After I yelled he snapped out of his trance._

_"I'm sorry Catherine; I've got to go... I remembered I needed to help my dad with something at home... ugh... I'm sorry. See you tomorrow morning!" he yelled while running with all of his stuff. He was fast, but I guess that a trait you get when you're a wolf. _

KPOV

I cannot believe that that just happened. This CANNOT BE HAPPENING!! I ran and ran through the forest as fast as I could. As soon as I saw that house I ran even faster.

"JAKE!!" I yelled bursting through the front door. All my friends were sitting around the table eating a mountain of food.

"What happened?" he asked with his face full of food.

"Is my dad home, or any of our parents or elders?"

"No. They all went to patrol the border. There was another attack on the path today. Thinks their vampires but none they've ever smelled before. The scent was stonger then what they told us about. I smelled it too, but don't worry... it didn't smell like your girlfriend." he smirked.

"Jake that's exactly what this is about. I um... sort of imprinted on Catherine?" The entire group gasped and Jake looked confused.

"Are-are you sure Jake? I mean, you could of thought you did but you didn't right?" I looked at him and he realized I must have.

"This is serious... she's half vampire. Your technically enemies!" he roared.

"I know. I don't know what to do. I don't understand how this could of happened. I really don't understand this at all. This doesn't make any sense! I mean, A wolf can't imprint of a vampire right?"

"Kiernan, she's half vampire and half human right?" Laura asked me. She was the smartest in our group so I hoped that she could come up for an explanation.

"Yes..."

"Well, then I bet you only imprinted on the human side of her. If she ever changes into a full vampire then... I guess the imprint will stop and yea. But for now, just in case, you should ask her out. We all knew you liked her before the imprint so, just do it. See if it feels right. Maybe... maybe this will all turn out happy in the end." I merely nodded.

"Can you guys keep this a secret we don't the entire pack to find out? Okay?" They all nodded and Jake pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key. I laughed. Maybe Laura was right... somehow this will all turn out right in the end.

_Sorry this is short... just needed to clear that up. More to come next chapter. (Drama in chapter 5 and up!!) _


	6. Chapter 6

Together For Never

_**Together For Never**_

_**by Twilighter5**_

_Previously..._

_"Well, then I bet you only imprinted on the human side of her. If she ever changes into a full vampire then... I guess the imprint will stop and yea. But for now, just in case, you should ask her out. We all knew you liked her before the imprint so, just do it. See if it feels right. Maybe... maybe this will all turn out happy in the end." I merely nodded. _

_"Can you guys keep this a secret we don't the entire pack to find out? Okay?" They all nodded and Jake pretended to lock his mouth and throw away the key. I laughed. Maybe Laura was right... somehow this will all turn out right in the end._

_**Taking a Chance**_

CPOV

I was worried about the second day of school. Nobody asked me a lot of questions last night, but let me be. Only Aunt Rosalie noticed that I smelled like a dog. I told her it was because there were a lot of them in the school since their school burned down. I wasn't lying so I didn't feel guilty. I was trying to figure out what the hell happened between me and Kieran that I didn't understand. We were first just working together on the project and then all of a sudden he was staring at my eyes as if he was in a trance. I'm going to ask him what happened today, but I only hope he is going to be here. Two seconds before the bell rang Kieran walked into the classroom and took his seat. The teacher began to teach a mini lesson about the maps for our countries, but instead I decided to find out what happened yesterday. I took a piece of paper out of my binder and began writing.

_**Kieran,**_

_**What happened yesterday, Are you okay? Were you sick?? I was worried, sorry it I yelled... you were just starting to scare me.**_

He looked at me before answering.

_**I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything and you shouldn't worry about me. I'm glad you did yell... I needed to be home anyways. **_

_**I read the note and then began top write frantically.**_

_**Well I'm glad you're okay. Now... tell me what happened. PLEASE?**_

_**he sighed and wrote again**_

_**Its difficult to explain. Now, please just... answer this one question. Will you go out with me?**_

My heart started to race when I read the letter. _Of course I wanted to go out with him._

_**Okay... um... sure. I'll go out with you. Wait as in a date? Well... duh as is a date. When? Where? **__****_

He smiled.

_**"At the park. 7 tonight? Okay? I have it all planned. Thanks.**_

The rest of the class I though about what Kieran could possibly have planned for the night. How I was going to get out of the house, I don't know. I'll probably just sneak out or something. O, I can say I'm going out with a friend. That'll work they wont be suspicious either! YAY! Suddenly bell rang and I went through the rest of my classes dreaming about Kieran. I think I'm falling in **love**...

_**Sorry this is so short guys. The next chapter will be full of drama. I promise!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

********THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT A VERY IMPRTANT NOTICE! *********

Hello to all my fabulous readers and reviewers. Recently on another one of my stories I received a review that was more then just criticizing, it was mean and slightly rude. I will not say who wrote it since I believe that that would be mean and rude on my part. It was about how they thought that the ending for one of my stories ended horribly. Honestly, the story was never completed since one of the chapters for some reason never posted. I was told that it was quote …"crappy" I am okay with it since I have already confronted the reviewer about the review but I feel the need to once again remind all readers and reviewers to remember that fanficton{dot}net is a place for people of all kinds. It is a place where people of any age can post their stories and ideas for others to view and constructively critique. This is where aspiring writers come to place their writings online and get info back to help them become better writers. I will continue writing stories for fanfiction because it has become one of my many hobbies, but I really cannot come to except that others would write such terrible things on others' stories. Please keep this in mind for the next time you review a story and remember only say things that you would was to be said back to you if you were a writer. Thanks sooo much to all that read this and hopefully you will put this into action or just remind others about the importance of keeping this website a friendly environment for all who visit, whether their readers or writers. (Both maybe? :D)

Twilighter5


End file.
